fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Belong with You
FANFICTION WRITTEN BY HIHIHINIA! Belong With You By: Hihihi nia! Chapter 1 It started from the day Sydney was found. It started when she realized who she really was. She was the younger daughter of Maria Foster and Colin Foster, and the younger sister of Julia Foster. Or so she thought. "Ms. Foster, what did I say about listening to the iPod during class? This was the third time I've had to tell you today, and what, the two thousand eight hundred sixteenth time this year? I'm going to have to let your parents know." Mrs. Reina's voice boomed. Sydney wanted to crawl under her desk. There was only one fifteen year old graduate school student, and that was her. She would have been fine with that if she was normal. She felt Mrs. Reina's frustrated emotions from the other side of the room. She felt all of her classmates emotions, and that was when she was across from her classmates on the basketball court. But if she tried to explain, no one would understand. "What did I just say to the class?" Mrs. Reina's voice boomed again. Syd repeated what she said. She had heard her through the music. Her classmates grumbled. She could tell that they were not happy about this "know - it - all". And she wasn't surprised. During recess, she bumped into a boy. "Sorry." She tried to pass him. But the boy wouldn't let her. "Hey. What is your name?" "Um... Sydney. Sydney Foster. Syd for short," she said looking down. She hadn't seen the boy's face, and she didn't want to. It was probably going to end up with apples being thrown at her face, like she was playing a game of dodgeball. She was used to it anyway. "I found her!!! Foster! Fitz!" Foster? That was her last name! And who's Fitz? She couldn't resist looking up. Then her questions disappeared when she met her. ''A girl her about age. Same blond hair. Same dark clothing style. Syd tugged at an eyelash. Then the girl said "Hi." and tugged at one too. ''She is nervous. Syd froze. Then the girl said, "I'm Sophie. Sophie Foster. Your twin." Sydney was shocked. "But... I don't have a twin!" "Yes you do. Mr. Forkle told me." Syd was confused. "Mr. Forkle?" "He is the elf who created us." "ELF?" The word refused to make sense. "Yes," the boy named Fitz said. "But... how???" Sophie explained. "Both of us were part of a elvin project called "Project Moonlark". "Is this a joke?" Syd took a step back. The blonde haired boy named Keefe answered. "No. You are an elf, and you belong with us, in the Lost Cities. We need to take you there. Tomorrow." Syd felt everything closing up. "Sorry, I need to go." She ran towards the school gate, ignoring Sophie when she called. She ran towards the nearest— and most luxurious mall and right before she could have entered, she swayed into an alley that everyone seemed to ignore. Place an elephant and no one would turn their head. Say "Boo!" loudly and no one will hear. Syd tried that before, she really did. It was all thanks to the "Baron Movement," called so by the not-so-wealthy New Yorkers. It was a movement started by the New York government in an attempt to expel poor citizens out and "purify" New York. And the "barons" were told to ignore and segregate all "midgets," or not-as-wealthy New Yorkers. Unfortunately, "midgets" applied to Syd's family. But for the moment, Syd was thankful she was a midget, because the line of barons were so thick, it was impossible to notice her. That worked on Sophie and her two friends. She entered the coffee store and Syd heard her say, "We all saw her go in, right?" But then Sophie said, "That's it. I'm tracking her thoughts." And the next moments went by quickly. Syd blanked her thoughts out, hoping her instincts would work. And after ten minutes she opened her thoughts to see a cloaked man holding a knife. And she screamed. Chapter 2 No one heard except for her and the man. Screaming was misunderstood for a baby wailing in the busiest street in New York City. Syd understood that. So her instinct was to push out her hand to stop the knife. Then she ran. She opened her mind to the sound vibrations and focused on the taps of the man's feet. Tap tap tap. Then she located him to be just a block away from her. Not too far. She looked back to see the cloaked figure chasing after her. No one seemed to notice. Then she opened her mind to the sound vibrations of the police cars. The nearest one was five miles away. Too far for her already weak legs to carry her. She let out another scream, and immediately regretted it when she felt a stabbing headache. After four more blocks, Syd stopped to catch her breath. The cloaked figure was half a block behind her, and his knife was replaced with a gun. Syd gave up on all hope that she had of surviving and fell to her knees. And she kept tracking his location. Half a block. People should care about what's around them. Ten yards. Nine yards. All they know is that they have a wait line in front of a pathetic mall. Seven yards. Five yards. Getting closer. Three yards. One yard. I'm dead. And she felt the footsteps stop. Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad, Syd thought as she closed her eyes. Then she heard a boom, a loud boom. She fell sideways, clutching her side. Screaming, she kicked the cloaked figure in the legs with her remaining energy, and immediately regretted it when the figure shouted, "Move again, and I will make your death slow. Do not scream. Do not even speak." But then he stepped on her bleeding side and she screamed again. She felt a knife hit her back, and everything blacked out. But before her senses failed, she heard the figure scream. Chapter 3 Syd woke up to pain. Lots of pain. She was on a bed too. A pretty soft bed. And though her ears were failing her at that moment, she heard someone— probably a girl her age— finish a sentence that ended with "found us." The reply was supposably from a grown man, and Syd heard him say, "The Neverseen?" Then the girl Syd eventually recognized as Sophie, said, "It was Alvar, specifically." A name Syd didn't recognize. But she held her silence. Then another girl said something that probably sounded like a string of five curses. The rest of the conversation went something along the lines of this: Man: We have Alvin looking into the attack. Lucy and Orem are also creating an illusion for the scene while we send the Washers to amend the memories of the humans present, just to make sure. The cleanup for the site will be pretty simple. Oh right. Syd was an elf. Sophie: Isn't Gravy working on it too? Man: No, he's searching for Alvar. Again with that name. Sophie: So... that's it. Anything else we missed? Cursing Girl: Wait— what about her human family? Sophie: Oh great, I totally forgot. Magnate Leto, now what? Syd couldn't hold her silence any longer. "What are you going to do with my parents, and where is this place?" Someone jumped, or those were the sound vibrations Syd was picking up. "Sorry, we didn't know you're awake." And Syd rolled to face the three of them. There was Sophie, her twin. Then there was the Cursing Girl. Syd had to admit, she looked too beautiful compared to any female in the human world. Dark hair, and eyes the color of a clean tropical ocean in Oahu, if there is one anymore. Her pink tunic matched her purple cape, which was held together by a pin. There was also the man. He was probably the fanciest out of the three. Probably kind of intimidating. The Cursing Girl spoke next. "Hi, I'm Biana. Sorry about all the... profanity, I was just angry. You'll find out why later. Oh, and you're in the guest room at Everglen. Welcome to my home!" Syd didn't know what to say, so she just smiled. Syd looked around. The room was the fanciest she had ever seen her whole life. It was difficult to imagine it to be someone's home. Everything was shimmering and clean. The walls were already exceeding belief; they were made from crystal that shimmered from any angle. The couches were made from what seemed like the softest materials anyone could ever ask for. And when Syd looked up, she realized that she was in a huge canopy bed. And— "Sorry about the mess," Biana said, nervously pulling on her braid. Was she joking? The one room they were in seemed like they were too fancy, even for the royal family in England. Magnate Leto cleared his throat. "We have gotten quite off topic. First order of business," He handed Syd a small bottle, screwed shut with a cork. "Elwin requested you to take this once you woke up." Again with the unfamiliar names. TBC Belong At Home Chapter 1 Syd walked into her room, exhausted after Foxfire. She heard steps walking to the room she shared with Sophie. She opened the door, expecting to find her twin. Then she felt a blast.. Syd woke up and regretted opening her eyes. A bright light blinded her. Then she whizzed away, somewhere... When she woke up she found herself sleeping on a canopy bed in a bright pink room covered with dark green leaves and purple flower petals. The first thing she thought of was AHHHHH! And she screamed that thought out loud. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Footsteps thumped, inaudible words were shared, and Syd felt panic rise. The door flew open to reveal a girl her age, accompanied by a man. Both elves stretched their eyes wide. And the girl screamed. "MOM SOMEONE'S IN MY ROOM!" "NARI WHAT IS THIS JOKE?" "I'M NOT KIDDING!" "WHAT?" More inaudible words were exchanged, this time between the man and someone Syd could assume was his wife. As bile started to rise, Syd fearfully tried to explain the situation. "Listen, I don't understand the situation. I opened the door thinking it was my twin sister, Sophie. Then I was whisked somewhere I don't know. All I want is to go back home and settle this situation and then go on with life." She felt tears rise in her eyes. The girl she assumed was Nari started shaking. Then she said, "Dad it's her! The missing girl!" "What missing girl? The one on the scroll with the Ruewens?" Nari shouted back, "Yes!" Chapter 2 Nari's parents immediately hailed the councillors. While they were talking, Syd and Nari sat on the bed upstairs in Nari's room. Awkwardly. Silently. Sitting there. Before Syd leaped up and remembered her home crystal. "I can get home!" But she felt her neck and groaned with frustration laced in her voice. The chain of her necklace was sitting there, but her pendant had been shattered. And Syd looked up and saw a bunch of tiny pieces of shiny rock falling from the top of the canopy bed. "Yeah I was wondering when you would realize that you have a loose chain around your neck for some reason." Syd turned red. "I can go clean – " "Don't!" Nari said to her. Then she looked away. "I didn't mean for it to be that harsh. I meant that to be... civil. Or at least helping you after such a confusing day. And pieces of crystal can... hurt you. Besides, I need a room cleanup anyway." Syd sat down on the bed, but leaped back up when she realized she hadn't showered. Nari pulled her down and asked her, "I never asked for your name." "Is that a question?" "I guess. If we are going to address you we probably need to know who you are anyway. Besides, isn't that taking away your identity?" "My name's Sydney Foster. I'm the twin of Sophie Foster. But you can call me Syd." Nari nodded. "Thank you. You probably know mine." Syd smiled at her. "Nari." Long blue - black locks of straight hair with a black ribbon flowing down her left side. A black hairband accompanying the look. A dark blue flowing knee - length cape with a deep blue hummingbird family crest. A navy collared shirt with a dark teal skirt over a pair of knitted knee - length socks and dark flats. Nari looked like the ocean had painted her. "Kanani." "What?" "My name is Nari Kanani. I'm the daughter of Albert and Teresa Kanani. My dad is a emissary. My mother's genetic mutation caused her to be what is now known as a paraman." "A what?" "A paraman. Kind of like elves, only paramen value soul more than mind, and can turn into other animals for a day by singing about them. They have two abilities and can naturally teleport like alicorns. They value nature over technology, like gnomes, and are naturally experts at gardening. They aren't as attractive as elves, but more attractive than humans. I'm an elf, but my older sister, Ayame, is a paraman." Syd was wide - eyed. Nari grinned. "Who knew that my family on my mom's side could start a whole new intelligent species?" Definitely something unexpected. Chapter 3 "Excuse me, um... " "Sydney Foster." "Yes. We need to talk." Bile rose in Syd's throat as she walked downstairs with Nari and sat on the plush couch. A thick growl greeted her hand as she pushed her fist into the couch, unaware that there was a mutant cat with gleaming dragon scales. She jumped up, horrified. "Whaaaa!" The dad, Albert, laughed as the paraman whatever mom, Teresa, explained, "His name is Catyrin. It's a catus flamogatorus, more commonly known as a Cataflame. Flame shoots out of its mouth when someone intimidates him. Speaking of which, you should probably move away." Syd ran to the couch on the opposite side of the room. "Ahh!" She heard a bigger growl and a whooosh! ''as flame shot out of his mouth. "How do you live with this thing?" "You can familiarize yourself with him. See?" Teresa moved over to pet his scales. The mutant dragon-cat nuzzled itself into Teresa's lap. Even then, Syd was scared to touch the two - foot long dragon - like tail. Someone cleared his throat and Syd jumped back to face Albert. "We have gotten way off track." Syd nodded apologetically. "Yes, I'm sorry." Albert waved it off. "I haven't had as much as a chat with my family ever since I got my position as an emissary. Being one is an honor, don't get me wrong. But it takes time. It was nice to have some amusement once in a while. Now, where were we?" "Um, I want to get home. Is there any wa - " "Oh yes, I hailed the Council. And I want to make sure you are ready for this news." "I am." "Brave girl, you will make a fine member of the nobility someday. I hailed the Council, and... the news was disappointing." A lump grew and Syd felt herself get a headache. "What do you mean?" His answer took far too long to register into Syd's brain. Either from shock or from the headache she was getting. But when the words registered it was not just shocking, but crazy. Ultimately insane. "The Council doesn't think you are a part of the Ruewens. No one does." He shared a look with Nari as Syd shouted, "What?!" which earned another fire - breath from Catryn. Albert turned back to Syd. "It seems that people think you are a part of... our family." Chapter 4 Syd backed away. Then she sprinted for the Leapmaster, with Nari calling after her. "Syd!" But then Syd shouted "Havenfield!" and stepped into the light. She concentrated and waited for the light to pull her away. But it never did. "ARE. YOU. KIDDING. ME?!" Syd stomped on the floor with each word. Nari and her family stared at her. Albert's eyes were scrunched, as if he was trying to think. Nari looked worried. Catryn shot another breath of fire that was aimed at nowhere. "Why am I blocked from visiting Havenfield?" Syd inquired. The reply came from Albert. "The Council." "Why?" "Because... the Ruewens won't remember you. The Council is afraid that you will be heartbroken. But they are looking into this strange phenomenon now." He rested a hand on Syd's shoulder. "But what about... Sophie?" "She doesn't remember you either. No one does." ''Except the five of them, including Catryn, ''she thought. But then she remembered that it was maybe not just them. And she remembered the symbol she saw when she was kidnapped. In a hoarse voice, she cursed and grumbled under her breath, "Screw the Neverseen." — — — Syd sat on the carpet, in Nari's room, trying to figure out what she should do. Should she bang on the Councillor's door and request them to let her go to Havenfield? Or should she stay and pretend nothing happened? Or should she stay but also find clues? She chose the third. When Syd told Albert about this plan, he simply nodded and said, "We will have the gnomes set up another room for you, if you don't want to sleep in Nari's. Just so you know, she is happy to share her room if you'd like. And we can expand it to fit another bed." Syd nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Please tell Nari that I would like to share a room with her." Then Albert called, "Flori! Expand Nari's room, please! And another bed!" "On it!" Flori called back. "Thank you so much." Syd dipped her head. Albert smiled to her and said, "Go get settled." As Syd left, Albert called to her, "Oh and Sydney?" Syd turned. "Yes?" Albert dipped his head. "I'm glad to be '''of service to you. Make yourself at home."' To be cont... Chapter 5 Syd rushed downstairs. She was going to head off to Foxfire when she heard shouting. Nari looked through her window and groaned. Syd asked, "Who is it?" Nari replied, "Benjamin Winter. He is the jerk that comes to our house, remember? Because his parents are always giving my parents treats. He is also the most popular kid in Foxfire, or my sister says so." Ayame, Nari's paraman older sister, shouted from the stairs. "He is. Honestly, we think he comes to see you. He only started coming after we told his parents about you. And his parents said that he offers to go." Ayame gave Syd a wink. Syd looked through the window. Benjamin always looked familiar for some reason. And he was with someone else this time. "Who is the other guy?" Syd asked. Nari looked. "Aiden Morris. Second popular. He is actually nice. Funny, huh?" Ayame turned to the gates. Nari tried to hold her back, like always. "Ayame?! Don't open the gates!" And as usual, Ayame used her mesmer abilities to keep Nari away. "Do not only look as far as your eyes would let you see. You do not know what kindness may await you." Syd stiffened and rushed upstairs to her room, with Nari following her. They locked the door with a soft click. Syd plucked at the carpet. "Is it true? Is that why Benjamin offers to come?" Nari nodded. "He's been coming all the time since you joined us. I can also tell that he is very much waiting for today. Remember?" "Foxfire?" Syd asked. "Yes. This way he can see you ''more ''often. Beware." Syd nodded in response. She was ashamed that she was starting to hate Benjamin already, even when she didn't even know him very well. Chapter 6 Foxfire was huge. The way it looked was way off from how it was described by Nari. Syd thought it was smaller, way smaller. She didn't know how she could find her way through all this. "Glad to see you here, I thought you might have quit at the last second! School is starting soon!" The voice startled Syd. She turned and saw a familiar boy wearing the Level Four uniform. "Ben?" she asked? The boy nodded. Then he said, "I've always wondered what it is that makes you so familiar. You also have a twin, I think." Syd backed away. "Were you stalking me?" The boy just laughed. "No, I think I just know that somehow." Then Syd ran away. — — — Nari grabbed Syd's arm. But Syd didn't know it was her and screamed, "LET GO!!!" Nari froze and said, "No it's me, Nari." Syd turned and looked. "Sorry." Nari asked, "What is it?" Syd said, "Ben was stalking me for a while." Nari sighed. "Remind me to punch him in the face." "Punch who?" a voice asked. Syd sighed, and turned around. Nari gave Aiden an ugly glare. “No eavesdropping, I thought you knew!” ”It would be reasonable to eavesdrop if you’re thinking about punching my best friend.” ”But he was stalking Syd! And honestly, friend or not, following someone on their first day of Foxfire doesn’t seem right for a fifth year student in their first year of Foxfire. ”I honestly have no idea wha that even means.” Syd wasn’t sure she knew either. Nari sighed. “Fine. Just respect her privacy and keep Ben away.” ”Geez fine. But if you punch Ben then it is to Magnate Leto’s office you go.” ”Then make your best friend keep away!” “Dude chill. Keep your anger in control, you’re giving me a headache.” Syd stared. ”Are you an empath?” ”Yup!“ He gave an exaggerated wink. “Youngest to manifest with a record of eleven years of age!” ”Ahem, Syd manifested at four. And last time I checked, she was the most powerful empath who ever walked this world.” With this Aiden’s jaw fell. “FOUR?” He shook his head. “Abilities aren’t able to fully develop for manifestation at that age. She must be a year older at the very least.” “What?!” Syd said, unable to keep herself quiet any longer. ”Yes. Or else you will suffer a thousand years of mental blackout after the first time you use the ability.” And with that Syd fell weakly to her knees. Even she, a highly experienced empath who's dealt with crazy emotions of all kinds, wouldn't be able to calm the shock inside. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters